xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Murderess
Murderess (Japanese: , Mādoresu; English dub: or ), originally Sharon Effinger (Japanese: , Sharon B Efinjā; English dub: or ), is a recruitable playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is a Curator and a member of the private military organization BLADE. Appearance Murderess is a human with pale skin, white-blonde hair in a bob-cut with blunt bangs, and purple eyes. She is of average height and build. Personality Murderess first appears to be a very selfish and greedy individual who will stop at nothing to gain more wealth. She has gained a reputation for double crossing her fellow BLADE members just to claim the entirety of a mission's reward for herself, and often manipulates other BLADE members into doing her bidding. She also tends to draw the ire of Irina, though the two later reconcile and become friends. She is revealed to be Sharon Effinger, a girl from a rich family whose parents were slain when she was young. She discloses that her ultimate goal is to restore the Effinger name on Mira and honor her murdered parents. Though she does not actually kill anyone, she uses the alias "Murderess" to remind herself that she would someday avenge her parents. Gameplay Location thumb|Murderess using Gravity Lunge Before Murderess can be recruited, she can be found in the Hangar in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles. In order to recruit Murderess, she can be found close to the BLADE Concourse in the Curators' bay. Recruitment Murderess can be recruited once My Dream has been completed. In battle Murderess' Class is an Alternative of Winged Viper. When she is first recruited, she is level 21 and rank 3. She wields Dual Swords and Psycho Launchers. Her two Signature Arts are Seventh Edge (Dual Swords) and Gravity Lunge (Psycho Launchers). She has three skill slots. Her class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Murderess and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Dale Gibbon * Dart * Irina * Lan'cord * Otis * Yolanda Story Main story thumb|Murderess piloting a [[Skell]] Murderess has a minor appearance during the course of the main story. First, she is seen in her Skell in Chapter 12 when all BLADEs are commanded to defend Elma's team once they are inside the Lifehold Core. Murderess also appears in the ending credits scene, where she is seen interrupting and provoking Irina on her lunch date with Gwin. Personal story thumb|Murderess betraying the party|left Murderess' full story is divulged in the Affinity Mission Serial Thriller, in which Murderess is accused of a string of recent murders in New Los Angeles, including acquaintances of hers, such as Yolanda and Otis. She later connects the killings to Dale Gibbon, the man who murdered her parents in cold-blood when she was young, due to him killing the NLA victims in the same way that he cut down her parents. She and the party confront him in Sylvalum, posing under the name Martin, where he admits to his past and says that he is been fantasizing of killing the last of the Effingers since he saw her on Mira. It is here that Murderess discloses why she took on the name "Murderess", saying that she did it to stay strong, to remind herself that she would someday get vengeance. She then says that she no longer feels that she needs to kill him, especially since she herself is not a murderer, and will not go by the name Sharon Effinger again until she achieves her dream of restoring the Effinger name on Mira. She and the party then depart for NLA and leave the injured Dale Gibbon to his fate, where he is swiftly approached and killed by an indigen. In the aftermath, Murderess and Irina have developed a new respect for each other, and their affinity link changes to friendship. Quotes Battle dialogue Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Oh look, the fun police. Here to arrest me, fun police?" * "Flattery will get you everywhere. I like you." * "Aww, don't make that face Irina. You know that I love you." * "...Yeah, I knew I should have shot you in the back." Gallery Murderess.png|Murderess in Xenoblade Chronicles X 117.jpg|Official Art File:Mardreth in combat.jpg|Murderess in combat File:Mardreth3.png|Murderess as a Curator File:Mardreth aiming at Elma.JPG|Murderess holding Irina at gunpoint Mardreth.png|Murderess Murderess at table.jpg Category:XCX Female Characters Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Murderess Category:XCX Protagonists Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs